1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile originated teleservice transactions, and more particularly, to a method for notifying a mobile station user of teleservice transaction delays.
2. Description of Related Art
The IS-136 standard defines the air interface between a mobile station and a base station. The IS-136 standard supports mobile station originated teleservice transactions such as mobile originating short message services (MO SMS), enabling a mobile station to originate and transmit SMS messages to a base station. A user of an IS-136 compliant mobile station that initiates a teleservice transaction, such as a mobile originated SMS message, may have the transaction terminated before completion due to a variety of causes.
One of these causes arises from temporary delays imposed by a cellular system to disallow any mobile originated teleservice transactions from a given mobile station for a specified period of time. By delaying transactions, the cellular system may control call traffic levels. The mobile station internally tracks the time remaining on the imposed delay, but in present systems, a user is merely unable to quickly complete a requested teleservice transaction. This can frustrate the user due to the lack of relevant information on the delay. Thus, some manner for providing a user with more information and thus limiting frustrations in the initiation of a teleservice transaction would be greatly beneficial.